


Innocent When You Dream

by zillah37 (visionshadows)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/zillah37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Malfoy's footman has a thing for Lord Black's stablehand. In other words, a Regency AU where there's really just sex. And tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent When You Dream

"It's such a sad old feeling  
the fields are soft and green  
it's memories that I'm stealing  
but you're innocent when you dream  
when you dream  
you're innocent when you dream"

Lord Malfoy stepped out of the carriage, allowing his footman to take his hand and guide him down the small steps. He stepped over the mud and onto the stones Lord Black had ordered his gardener to place in front of Black Manor.

"Go to the stables and wait there until I send word that I am prepared to leave," Lord Malfoy looked down his nose at the footman, a small teenager with perpetually mussed hair and green eyes. "Water and feed the horses."

"Yes, my Lord."

The boy bowed and climbed back onto the side of the carriage, perching there. The driver, an older man with silver-streaked brown hair and amber eyes, nodded as well. The carriage slowly started off down the drive towards the stables.

Lord Malfoy watched them go before climbing the steps to Black Manor. Hopefully, Lady Narcissa would be home and he would not be forced to spend an undue period of time with the current Lord Black, her cousin.

The boy clambered up to the front seat to sit next to the driver, who smiled down at him warmly, "You certainly jumped at the chance to accompany our Lord to Black Manor."

The boy flushed, two spots of colour high on his cheeks, "I merely wished to get out of the stables."

"And the fact Lord Black's head stable hand, Severus, is most certainly at home had nothing to do with it, Harry."

"Remus," Harry laughed, pushing him lightly. "I could say the same to you in regards to Black's housekeeper, Hermione."

"Miss Granger and I are merely friends," Remus's eyes twinkled. "You and Severus are quite obviously much more than friends."

Harry's face took on a contemplative expression, "Perhaps. I can only hope that our Lord continues to enjoy his time with Lady Narcissa."

"And if he manages to court her favorably?"

"Perhaps Severus will be part of her dowry," Harry said quietly. "I can only hope."

Remus stopped the carriage in front of the stables and climbed down, Harry following him. A moment later, a tall, thin man walked out of the stables, his black hair pulled back with a leather tie.

"Good day to you, Mr. Lupin," the man bowed slightly. "I presume your Lord has found his way to the Manor comfortably?"

"As comfortably as ever," Remus bowed back. "May we use your stables to house the horses, Mr. Snape?"

Severus tilted his head, "Lord Black's hospitality shall always be extended to your animals as well as to the two of you."

Harry's heart beat rapidly at the sight of Severus. Each time he saw the man, he felt himself grow weak in the knees. It was a free fall he was most comfortable with.

"Good day, Mr. Snape," Harry said demurely, his lashes lowered as he gazed at the older man.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said coolly. "You are looking well."

"As are you."

Remus snorted as he unhooked the horses from the carriage, "Do not mind me. I've got everything under control."

Harry flushed again and hurried over to take one of the horses from Remus, "Sorry."

They led the horses into the stables and into the large stalls. Each of them quickly untacked the horses and rubbed them down. Both animals, matching bays with white hocks, tossed their heads and whinnied at the other animals in the stables.

Severus brought two feedbags over, hooking them to the walls for the animals. With smooth motions, he forked hay into the stalls and filled the water buckets.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, his voice low in the large stable. "I would be most honoured if you would join me for a cup of tea in my rooms."

Harry lowered his head shyly, "Thank you, Mr. Snape. I would quite enjoy some tea."

Remus stepped out of the stall and leaned against the wall, "I do believe I shall see what is going on in the kitchens. Enjoy your tea, Harry."

Harry watched Remus saunter off, his hands in the pockets of his trousers. He turned back to Severus, warming at the sight of the smirk on the older man's face.

"I do believe your friend fancies Miss Granger," said Severus, gesturing for Harry to follow him. "She is quite a woman."

"If you like that type," Harry shrugged, his hands itching to grab Severus and pin him against the wall with a hard kiss. He knew better though. Nothing outside of Severus's rooms for fear they would get caught.

Severus unlocked his rooms and stepped aside to allow Harry's entrance. The room was comfortably furnished, a fire crackling in the small fireplace. The bedroom was off to the right and Harry immediately headed in that direction.

"Certainly sure of yourself," Severus said, following him after relocking the door. "What if I really desired to have tea with you?"

Harry reached for Severus, wrapping his arms around the taller man's middle, "We can have tea after I ravish you."

"Promises, promises," Severus murmured before lowering his head and capturing Harry's mouth with a fiery kiss.

Harry buried his hand in Severus's dark hair, moaning into the kiss. His other hand was already working on the numerous buttons that lined Severus's vest.

Severus guided Harry to the bed without breaking contact with his mouth, both of them kicking off their boots in the process. With a smirk, he pushed the boy backwards, watching as he stumbled and sat on the bed heavily.

Harry groaned as Severus knelt before him, vest undone and shirt hanging from his trousers. Firm hands, calloused from hard labor, caressed his clothed thighs, fingers nimbly untying the laces of his trousers.

Severus released Harry from his trousers and took him into his mouth with a smooth, practised motion. The boy moaned and leaned back on his elbows, hips circling slowly in the loose grip Severus had.

"Bloody hell," Harry gasped, releasing down Severus's throat after too short a time. He collapsed backwards on the bed, laughing as Severus climbed up and knelt over top of him, pressing kisses to Harry's face. "I was supposed to ravish you."

Harry pushed himself up on his elbows again as Severus rolled off of him and settled against the pillows, an expectant look on his face.

"No one is stopping you."

Harry divested himself of his trousers, dropping them on the floor. He quickly made short work of Severus's shirt, tossing that and his vest aside as well.

"Beautiful," Harry murmured, running firm hands down Severus's pale chest. Muscles twitched and shifted under the skin as Severus moved against his hands. "I could touch you all day."

"We haven't all day," Severus said, his voice hitching as Harry's fingers lingered over his brown nipples. "Do get on with it."

Harry pouted, "Someday we'll have all day. Just the two of us and a bed in a quiet, isolated cottage. I'll make you scream then, Severus."

"You dream too much, child," Severus said as he rested his hands on Harry's hips. "We only have now."

Harry sighed and leaned his weight against Severus, pressing a kiss to a bare shoulder, "I want more."

Severus pushed him away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "Do not ask for what I cannot give."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's waist from behind, pressing his face against his back, "I will not ask again."

"Idiot child," Severus muttered, looking down at his own thin feet. "We cannot be together."

"Then what is the harm in dreaming if we both know the eventual outcome of our dalliance?"

"You are too young to understand," Severus turned and kissed him again, effectively shutting up the boy. He pushed him back to the bed and stretched out on top of him, thoroughly ravaging Harry's mouth.

Harry accepted the distraction, his arms wrapping around Severus. His hands slid down to Severus's arse, the sturdy fabric of his trousers rubbing against Harry's own bare skin. It was arousing and irritating at the same time.

"Off with them," Harry pulled back for air. He pushed at the trousers. "Now is past the time for you to be clothed."

Severus rolled off of Harry and slid off his trousers. Skin met skin when Harry pressed up against him, his renewed erection sliding against Severus's own. They rocked together, arms and legs intertwined as they shared breath for long stretches of time.

Severus's hand drifted to Harry's arse, one long finger stroking between his cheeks. Harry gripped Severus's upper arms, gasping lowly. His eyes fluttered shut at the gentle intrusion, lashes painting streaks on flushed cheeks.

They continued to rock together as Severus readied Harry for penetration. Harry felt suffocated with pleasure, his breath coming in short gasps, matching each gentle thrust of Severus's fingers.

Severus pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's neck before withdrawing his hand and changing their positions, Harry's back to his front now. He lifted one tanned leg and guided himself slowly inside of the boy, both of them moaning in satisfaction.

Harry wrapped his hand around Severus's tightly, pressing it against his chest. His head had tipped forward, his lips parted in pleasure as Severus slowly rocked against him.

They moved in unison, bodies shining with sweat and hands clutched tightly. Severus's lips pressed to Harry's neck and he rested his free hand on Harry's thigh.

"Touch me," Harry whispered, reaching for Severus's hand and moving it from his thigh to his erection. "Please, Severus."

Severus wrapped warm fingers around Harry's erection, stroking in time with his increasing thrusts. The two of them forced back moans and gasps, Harry's lip caught between his teeth as he struggled to stay silent.

Soon, too soon for both of them, they rode the waves of completion, limbs weakening and hearts pounding. Severus gathered Harry in his arms, pressing shaking kisses to damp skin.

Harry turned and looked at him solemnly, one hand resting on Severus's cheek, "We could run away."

Severus closed his eyes, "Do not say such things."

"Why can't I believe that we could someday be together?" Harry asked, his voice petulant.

"Quiet, child," Severus said harshly. "Or I will not invite you up for tea the next time your Lord comes calling."

Harry shut his mouth and leaned his head back against Severus's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear.

~~

Remus came walking back into the stables, whistling softly to himself, his hands in his trouser pockets again. His visit with Hermione had gone quite well. They had walked around the back gardens and had a few brief stolen moments of snogging under a dogwood tree.

Harry was sitting on a bale of hay, talking to Severus. They were both polishing leather saddles and smiling. Remus cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Our Lord is ready to leave, Harry. We must get the horses hitched to the carriage and return to the Manor."

Harry stood up and winced slightly. Severus rose as well and fetched the tack, helping them hook the horses back to the carriage. Remus climbed into the driver's seat, giving them a moment alone.

"I shall see you the next time Lord Malfoy comes calling on Lady Narcissa," Harry said softly. "Or the next time Lord Black comes to call on my Lord."

"Yes," Severus said just as softly. He reached out to touch Harry's hand briefly before pulling back. "Good day to you, Mr. Potter. Thank you for indulging in a cup of tea with me."

"I am always happy to have tea with you, Mr. Snape," Harry tilted his head in a slight nod. "Good day."

With that, Harry swung himself up onto the driver's seat, sitting next to Remus. The other man clicked his tongue and touched the horses with his whip to get them moving.

As they made their way to the Manor house, Remus turned to look at him, "Tea? Quite an interesting metaphor."

"Oh, we had tea," Harry said with a soft smile. He turned in the carriage to look behind, smiling at the figure of Severus standing in front of the stables. "It was very good tea."

Remus just snorted in amusement and guided the carriage to pick up Lord Malfoy.

 

   
  
---


End file.
